


Captain's Orders

by highinfibre



Series: #ghostober2019 [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Melancholy, Poetry, Sad, a look at the captain's attitude, but like lowkey angst, in life and death (and war - but that's a given), mentions of violence - but i like to think its poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highinfibre/pseuds/highinfibre
Summary: In the man’s last act, a soldier troops on;Although war’s victor, the battle’s not won.-A war poem for The Captain. Styled looosely as a sonnet.





	Captain's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> #ghostober day four: battle / fight

The air is thick, heavy with smoke and fog

No knife could cut. Shells scream and shots fire,

Yet naught stirs - save for one, at ‘ttention stood;

His tight brow all that knits him; a forced ire.

Dogged and dog tired, he is spurred to give 

A barked order, his words sharp as the track

The bullets carve. Yet he is steadfast, poised

And stoic. Falt’ring’s dire - musn’t slack

In straits such as these, the times require

A stiff upper lip. Hackles raised. Expose

Solely that which you can lose, fear-stricken

And blind to the aftermath. The tension grows. 

He guards. One step ahead - until he’s not.

He holds the line still, past closings of curtains.

A lack of white light shan’t incur halting

Training, his one constant that’s certain. 

In the man’s last act, a soldier troops on;  


Although war’s victor, the battle’s not won.


End file.
